


secret little rendezvous

by asterismos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy lights up, he's always really careful about it, so it makes sense that the only time he doesn't take extreme precautions is the night he's caught. And of all people, it's Nico who catches him in the act. But instead of trying to cover it up and pretend he wasn't doing it, he invites the son of Hades to join him. Surprisingly enough, Nico does and one thing pretty much one thing leads to another.</p><p>Or that one shotgunning fic nobody asked for but got anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret little rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that a shotgunning fic was needed. I couldn't find any, so I wrote one myself. Enjoy.

Percy stared at the sky, studying the constellations he'd learned so many years ago. Part of him was convinced it was CGI while the other part of him knew that wasn't true at all. He could feel his body beginning to slouch more than usual, as if gravity was increasing on it. His eyelids drooped heavily as the herb made its way into his system. Percy had no doubt they'd already begun to redden. He sighed deeply, barely able to resist the overwhelming urge to giggle uncontrollably at the sound.

To his right, a figure stumbled out of the shadows. Percy didn't have to think too hard to figure out who it was. He automatically knew. After all, there was only one person he could think of who knew how to shadowtravel. Still, he didn't dare make a sound for fear that he'd be spotted. He had done this dozens of times before, each time going to extreme measures to ensure he wouldn't get caught. And he hadn't—until now, the only night he hadn't gone to great lengths to prevent this. Of course someone showed up this very night.

"Percy?" a very surprised Nico di Angelo asked. He took in the sight of a very-obviously-baked Percy, the lit joint between his thumb and index finger, and the bottle sitting in front of him which held a portion of Percy's supply. An expression he couldn't decipher pooled in Nico's eyes.

 _No use lying_ , Percy thought.

"Hey," he greeted, the smile crossing his face lazy but friendly. "Want some bud?"

Nico's eyebrows knitted together.

"Isn't that—"

"Illegal? No. I'm 18 now. And it's medicinal." Nico eyed the joint skeptically. Percy picked up his lighter and relit it. "So did you wanna try it or not?"

"I can't," Nico murmured. "I'm only sixteen."

Percy giggled—he couldn't help it. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. But if you don't want to—"

Percy was cut off when Nico took the joint from his hand. Percy laughed and snatched it back.

"Hey, do you even know how to do it?"

Nico blushed. "No."

"It's pretty easy. After you take a hit, suck in some air, hold it in as long as you can, and then blow out." Percy demonstrated slowly, not missing the way Nico's gaze never strayed from his lips. The corner of his lips twitched, forming a small, barely-there smirk. Then he handed the joint to Nico. "Your turn. Do what I did."

Nico put the joint to his lips and took a long drag... and immediately began coughing. He scowled throughout his coughing fit, obviously not very pleased with the result of his first attempt.

"That was a waste," Nico grumbled between coughs. Percy laughed.

"Don't worry. It's normal." Percy dug through the bag he'd brought with him for his pipe. He pulled it out and showed it to Nico. As he prepped it for smoking, he explained how it worked. "It's basically the same idea but instead of automatically letting it go straight to your lungs, try to collect it in your mouth and then suck air in. Got that?" Nico nodded. "Okay, so try again with this. Pipes worked better on me when I first started."

Nico did, with the same result.

"Ugh," Nico groaned when his coughing subsided.

"Three times a charm?" Percy asked hopefully, taking Nico's wrist in his hand and bringing it up to his lips. "Suck harder this time. It'll help get it into your system."

Percy, too focused on helping the son of Hades with the task at hand, didn't seem to notice the way Nico's cheeks flushed a furious red at his words. He did notice, however, that his third attempt was much more successful. This time, Nico was actually able to hold some of the smoke in before releasing it.

"In fifteen minutes or so, you should start to feel it kick in," Percy advised. He leaned towards Nico, his voice lowering to a whisper. "In the meantime, do you wanna try something?"

Nico's head tilted to the side ever-so-slightly.

"Try what?"

"It's called shotgunning," Percy explained. "If you want the _best_ experience, you'll have to let me kiss you."

"What?" Nico all but shouted. His eyes were wide and full of shock, but his body leaned towards Percy, almost as if with anticipation. And Percy certainly wasn't going to lie—he was just as eager as Nico was. It definitely wasn't the first time he'd thought about kissing the son of Hades. In fact, almost immediately after Nico had confessed his feelings, countless genuine questions and dirty fantasies intruded his young, hormonal mind. Besides, "not my type" was pretty hard to forget.

"You don't have to do it," Percy said. "But I've always wanted to try it."

"You've never done it?"

Nico's voice came much more quietly and slowly, much more relaxed. Unlike normally, he wasn't as alert, wasn't waiting for an attack. He was relaxing. The pot was kicking in.

"I've never had anyone to do it with," Percy replied with a lazy half-shrug. "Plus, I need to know if Will was right about your lips." Nico looked vaguely confused. "He called them the softest things he's ever felt."

"Well, we can't leave you wondering, can we?"

Percy would've been less surprised if Nico told him he was from Mars (the planet, not the god).

"Is that a yes?" Nico nodded slowly and Percy scooted towards him eagerly. "So, uh, basically, one of us takes a hit and then when we kiss, one of us breathes out and the other breathes in. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll take it first."

Percy lit the pipe again as Nico took a relatively long drive. His eyelids were definitely drooping, Percy noted. He couldn't help but relish in the sight of Nico. He just looked so hot—how could Percy not have noticed this before? Nico leaned forward suddenly, both his hands on Percy's chest. Somehow, without Percy noticing, Nico had crawled onto his lap. But he wasn't going to complain.

And then Nico's lips were on his. Will wasn't exaggerating. Nico's lips were soft and plump and absolutely wonderful. And then they parted. Percy inhaled the smoke, pulling away from Nico and blowing the smoke away from them. His hands, which had mysteriously found Nico's hips, travelled south, cupping Nico's ass. Percy then stuffed his hands into the back pockets of Nico's jeans, using this to pull the son of Hades closer. Percy tentatively kissed Nico again, relief flooding through him when he received an eager response. For a guy who'd presumably only ever kissed one guy, Nico was one hell of a kisser. And Percy couldn't get enough of him.

Nico opened his mouth, tilting his head just the slightest to get a better angle. Percy followed his example, his head growing dizzy as their tongues mingled. They continued to kiss for a while until Percy boldly decided to experiment. He took Nico's bottom lip between his teeth, bit lightly and tugged. The sound he got out of Nico was like a cross between a moan and whimper, and every instinct in Percy's body told him he had to do whatever it takes to hear that sound again. So he decided covering Nico's pale skin with hickeys could be a good start.

The son of Hades was extremely responsive. Every little graze and kiss was returned with a gasp, whimper or moan. They weren't even really doing anything—just making out, really. But it was so stimulating. Percy was hard, his gym shorts barely concealing how hard he was. Nico was much bolder while high. He was already trying rut against Percy, searching for friction. And gods, it was hot. Percy wanted Nico so, so badly right now but he knew if they went any further than they already had tonight, one of them was bound to regret it one way or another.

So Percy pulled away from Nico, panting. He drank in the sight of him—cheeks flushed, lips bruised, eyes rimmed red, neck bruised, eyelids drooping. Percy leaned forward and began to gently trail kisses down the other side of Nico's neck.

And then Nico started giggling.

"What?" Percy asked against his skin. Nico shivered, still laughing, though one of his hands was dangerously close to Percy's crotch.

"Nothing. I don't know! It's hot but it's cold. You're hot—I don't know!"

Percy chuckled. "You're definitely high."

"Am I?" Nico asked, grinning uncharacteristically wide. He raised an eyebrow then unsuccessfully tried to raise the other. He giggled for a moment before stopping sharply. He glanced back at Percy worriedly. "Will I remember any of this?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, weed isn't like alcohol."

"Okay." Nico looked around then down then back up at Percy. "Can I kiss you?"

Percy laughed and leaned towards him. Nico met him halfway. Percy's only worry was where this would leave them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing this lol
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, maybe even subscribe to me if you'd like(:
> 
> Also, you should totally check out the novel I'm working on, Beyond the Trees: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75854686-beyond-the-trees-book-one  
> I guarantee you will not regret it.
> 
> All the love,  
> Cass xx


End file.
